The Serpent Demon Charmer
by Dragons123d
Summary: The Demon Lord, Hadrian the Serpent Charmer, is a Demon Lord wrapped in a mystery. As the world has not seen a true blooded Demon in over ten thousand years, seeing one now has brought something to light that may change the world forever. (Contains Inspiration from Hazbin Hotel)
1. Prologue: The Demon that Charmed me

The night was chilly, cold, unforgiving. Even as the moon shone into the Occult Research Club's main room, Rias Gremory was sitting in her nightgown at the oddly dressed figure. The figure was standing around six foot nine, wearing clothing that wouldn't look odd out of place in an old timey film like Pride and Prejudice. However, the coloration was more black over dark green than anything of natural coloration. He also wore a fedora, a long cane in his hand. The cane itself was adorned with a long serpent with glowing yellow eyes.

His eyes were glowing emeralds that had snake slits, his mouth showing a fang filled grin as his skin had a light pale, scaly texture to it. He hissed softly, a forked tongue snaking out that oddly enough, actually attracted Rias to the being. The being stood straight then held out his arms.

"Greetings Heiress Rias Gremory," the Being said, his voice cheerful, "I am Hadrian, you friendly demon! I have been watching you for a long time. After all, a beauty such as yourself shouldn't be forced into contract she doesn't want. I have come to make a deal with you!"

"A-A deal?" Rias blinked, confused, "What deal?"

Hadrian only grinned wider, "Why, Rias Gremory! I have come to free you from your marriage contract to one Riser Phenex. Of course, with any deal, it had a few set in stone points."

"Which is?"

"Yes, the major one is that instead of marrying Riser, your marriage status will be transferred to me instead. Of course, you may see the implications behind this as you are very intelligent for one so beautiful."

Rias frowned, if it was only a transfer to him, what made him better than Riser? Appearances can be deceiving, after all. This being, however, was what clearly showing he MAY be better than the pampas brat. Hadrian grinned before a contract appeared in front of Rias, floating in his outstretched hand.

"Of course, this contract will be a blood contract, nullifying the ink contract you are in. If you do this, you are effectively signing your soul off to me to have a brighter future later. So. is it a deal, Rias Gremory?" The being asked, grin widening.

Rias couldn't move, this was her freedom. But should she take it, or drop it and find another way out? Then she remembered that her parents forced her into this and that she was sort of treated as an idiot ever since she was a little girl. She was very intelligent and that grating on her more than she wanted to admit. She looked at the being before her, starting to realize what this being was.

"Y-your a Demon, aren't you?" She asked, standing up from behind her desk.

"Ah yes," Hadrian grinned wider than ever, "I am a True Blooded Demon Lord."

She gave the Demon Lord a once over then sat back down, looking at the contract. It was a simple contract, she dropped her marriage to Riser to marry the Demon Lord Hadrian. Simple enough, she touched it then yelped as the paper cut her finger and her blood wrote her own name on the dotted line. The Demon nodded then made a copy of the contract with a snap of his fingers, handing the copy to Rias before picking up the original and sliding it into his inner suit pocket.

"Well, my future Fiance, it seems that the future may hold something else in store for us." Hadrian nodded before holding out his hand, clearly wanting to shake hands.

She reluctantly shook the Demon Lords' hand as Hadrian grinned, making her start thinking about why she ever thought to agree to this contract in the first place. Well, all she did was touch the paper and it sealed it with her blood. Maybe the pact wasn't sealed until she shook hands with Hadrian as she felt power washing over her body. It calmed mere moments later, Hadrian pulling back his hand as he smiled, a genuine smile.

"I suggest you go to bed now, you'll need all the rest you can get as this blood contract will need a full twelve hours to fully settle down. You know how unstable blood use is after all, it could really lead to a severe case of blood poisoning if not allowed to settle down." He said like it had happened before.

Rias was about to retort when she nearly collapsed as all her energy seemed to have left her body. Hadrian walked around the desk, slipping his arms under her weakening form as he carried her bridal style to her bedroom and put her to bed. The last vision she saw of the Demon Lord was his grinning face as he tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my little red terror, we have much to work on tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1: The Demon who planned with me

The next day found Rias walking down the stairs to find the ORC main room having the smell of freshly made food. The coffee table was covered in breakfast foods, making the devilress look confused at this. She also saw red skinned maids cleaning the building as she saw Hadrian at her desk on the phone. He was busy speaking in heated but jovial French, grinning like a maniac as she sat quietly on the couch and ate one of the breakfast foods. It was a tart that was sweet and still warm, melting in her mouth.

Hadrian hung up the phone, smiling at her before speaking, "Why good morning, my lovely little red rose!"

Was he always this jovial? It could be very infectious as she was starting to feel it as well.

She smiled and sat in a seductive manner, showing off her legs to the Demon Lord, "I slept very well, Hadrian, even better than I ever had before."

"Wonderful!" The demon said, hands raised like he was victorious, "I am very pleased to hear this, my lovely Rose."

Rias could only smile back before she was eating more of the wonderful food, as Hadrian hummed and lightly swayed to a tune only he heard. She finished up before standing, pulling the Demon against her body. He looked down at her, smiling softly as he cupped her left cheek in his hand.

"While I wouldn't mind ravishing you this morning," He said softly, clearly it was hurting him to say this, "But I must plan for the future with you."

Rias pouted a bit, her hormones were singing for her to pounce on the Demon's bones but she relented and sat back down on the couch, as Hadrian sat across from her. He deftly picked up a breakfast tart and ate it in one go. She blinked before Hadrian looked up, purring in delight.

"Iris's cooking has only improved since I allowed her to actually cook other countries cuisines." He grinned before looking at Rias, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Now, onto business."

She raised her eyebrows, now interested in what business Hadrian was talking about. The demon sat up straighter, looking pensive before saying this.

"I believe that I want to start this discussion over your peerage. It seems to me that while they are all individually powerful, they do not work as a unit. A team, in other words. While you may see differently on this, look at it from my point of view. Your supposed to be their leader, but from the looks of things, your more of the big sister type. No offense my fiance, but we may need to change it up."

Rias frowned, not expecting this from the Demon, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Actually making them face their fears and grow up, the childish grudges are clearly not helping them grow up." He said calmly and seriously.

Rias blinked for several heartbeats, "You serious?"

"Deathly serious, my dear." He said, flatly.

"Oh joy," Rias sighed, "Lets get to it then."

* * *

An hour later, rias found herself in the shower as she washed up for school. Hadrian had let her think over his proposal able training the peerage while he had other duties to attend too. He was a working Demon Lord after all, the last of his species. They were to be married, so it wasn't at all strange that he was asking her to really step up in her duties and train her peerage. He wasn't going to do all the work for her, despite how powerful he was.

His power made the top three most powerful beings in the Supernatural World, which wasn't uncommon during the time of the true demons.

He had suggested having Akeno use her Fallen Angel heritage as it would be a great boon in combat. Also have Koneko use her Senjutsu, as she wouldn't go mad from the power, it wasn't possible to go mad with the power of something that was an ability that was meant to focus on oneself. Kaiba would need better strength, defense and swordsmanship training to ever be competent enough to actually be a true threat to anyone above him.

Rias sighed, letting the warm water run down her body before hearing the bathroom door open. Peeking out of the shower, she saw a red skinned maid, one that was a female. She had hooves, a long diamond tipped tail, a large bust and a grace about her that made her look of nobility. She was carrying a towel and a freshly ironed school outfit, placing them on the toilet before leaving without another noise.

Rias quickly dried off and got dressed, heading out of her room. She found the same Demon Maid holding Rias's school bag and lunch.

"Lady Rias, here is your school items for today." The red demon smiled, handing them to Rias before stepping back.

"You're Iris aren't you?" The Devil asked, looking the maid up and down.

"Indeed I am, my M'Lady," Iris smiled, her tail swaying, "but you better get to school, I'll expect you home afterwards."

Rias nodded before heading out towards the Academy, a skip in her step that she never had before. Yes, today was the beginning of a new wonderful life.

* * *

Across the world, in America, Hadrian was busy dealing with some fool that had dared try and move in on his turf. The one that had tried moving on his turf was one of the big American Yokai spirits, named Winston. The Wendigo had gotten the stupid idea of trying to push into the upperstate Jersey area that was Hadrian's turf. That hadn't gone well as Winston was currently hanging by his entrails from the ceiling as two of his female subordinates were staring at Hadrian in utter horror.

"Now," Hadrian said, looking at the two, his classic grin still on his face, "I know this wasn't a normal push. No, it was implanted into your bosses head, via magic."

He walked between the two downed girls, humming a tune before spinning around and whacking the girl on the right in the head.

"You," He looked at her, eyes narrowed, "Who did your former boss see last?"

She shivered, holding the side of her head, "S-some dude in a skull mask, wearing all black. I-I didn't see no face on the guy! Honest!"

"I see," Hadrian hummed before the two were forced into the air by nothing, "but you should've known what a Death Eater look like. They have massive bounties on their heads after all, ten thousand gold ounces alive, five thousand ounces dead. I'm sorry, girls, but you both failed to capture or kill these high value targets."

The warehouse they were in filled with the screams of the two girls before Hadrian walked out of the building. The Demon Lord waved his hand as the clean up crew of his organization stepped in to fix up the mess.

"Ashley? Make sure that the group in London gets notified of this breach in the wall. I want those Death Eaters utterly annihilated of the face of the planet." He said, speaking to a dark blonde haired woman in a sharp suit.


	3. Chapter 2: The Demon that hates Brits

Hadrian was many things, having anything to do with the British was not one of them. He loathed the British, those islanders that were so backwater to think they were better. Oh, sure, the non-magical British weren't that bad but the point still stood. He hated the British, that was final. It wasn't anything that may do with his previous history with the islanders that may have caused this hatred to form, oh no, of course not!

That's why he had a part of his organization in Great Britain keeping any undesirable inside of that place. Anyone on the undesirable list was kept inside the "wall" that was around the island, no one escaped. Anyone that did would have a bounty on their heads that would make them unable to really escape for long anyway. He was busy dealing with some other clients in India, the supernatural side of the country, not the mundane.

"Yes," He was saying to the draconid male, "the deal is between us and us alone."

His client, a young male Draconid, was looking over the contract before himself. The lizard descendent of the great dracons of old had wanted to actually have a better life for his family but still not be so outstanding that he would stand out and be victimized. The only person that would be harmed would be himself, because he was the older brother of the family. Hadrian liked the Draconid so making the deal with him.

"I-I accept," the Draconid said before shaking Hadrian's hand, his name writing itself on the contract, "J-just keep your end of the deal."

"Of course, my good chap!" Hadrian nodded before handing him a credit card, "As one of the many perks of this deal, go get your family something to eat."

The boy nodded before leaving as Hadrian vanished, appearing in his next clients house. He couldn't get a read on the area but he chuckled as he was surrounded by thousands of goons. Many had powerful aura's but in all seriousness, they didn't really stand a chance. He let them know it.

"_Oh Nymphie old Girl! Time to teach these fools who is on top of the food chain!_" He said merrily, however, it was all in the Old Tongue of the Olden Gods.

The ground shook as a massive magic circle formed, carving itself into the earth as the veil between reality and insanity was shattered. A vaguely feminine form rose out of the opening between reality and insanity, multiple tentacles writhing endlessly as the goons were utterly destroyed. Bodies were strewn about the ground, in various states of gore. Hadrian chuckled as the olden goddess used on of her hands and crushed a goon under her palm. The mush that was left was all that was left.

"Ah, I see that maybe my client was nothing more than a trap but seeing as no one here wants to make a deal with the Devil, I'll just leave then." He turned to leave when he felt the air spike then settle.

"Ah...I see who summoned me…" He turned back around, seeing a little girl in a loli-gothic outfit, "Ophis, the Dragon of Infinity."

"Hadrian," She said, monotone as ever, "I, want to make a deal."

"Really? Is that so? If you want to Dimensional Gap to yourself, once again, I can't force the Great Red Blunder from his place. So any deal we make won't work." He said, shaking his head in amusement.

"You summon Elder Gods, why can't you move that annoyance?" Ophis asked, her killing intent pressing onto Hadrian, who just ignored it.

"I may be one of the top three in this realm, but in all seriousness, the Great Red Blunder is far outside my power range. The only reason I have any control over the beings I do is because of the deals I make. After all, the Elder Gods and Goddesses would of died off completely if it wasn't for me making them a new home." Hadrian grin widened even more, "Nymphie here is the current leader as R'lyeh was turned into oblivion nothingness after the Interwormhole battle between the Elder Gods and the Eldritch. Cthulhu is dead, swept to the four winds of the void. I control the Elder deities as I made a deal, they accepted."

He then walked up to Ophis and hit her over the head with his staff, making her wince, "Your deal would make me have to force a Dragon God out of a place I have no true power nor reason to go to, thus its out of my depth to grant you any deal for this. I know my place, Ophis, maybe we can work out another deal instead."

The Dragon of Infinity huffed, Hadrian smirked before walking away from her. The Elder Goddess made a noise that was like a sigh but she slowly sunk back into the dimension where Hadrian had all the remaining deities. The Demon smirked before he too vanished into nothing, reappearing at the ORC, making Rias and her gathered peerage jump. Koneko hit the ceiling, clinging to it like it was her only lifeline.

He only grinned and then he spoke up.

* * *

Half an hour earlier, Rias had just returned to the ORC. She was giddy and wanted to have a simple dinner with her peerage to let them know of her new engagement. It didn't take long for Iris to get busy, summoning three short, one eyed demons that worked like speedy devils. Rias got into a silk red dress before the rest of her peerage showed up, wearing their best. Yes, she told them to come dressed in their finest outfits.

Iris had the table set and was pushing Rias's chair forward before she heard a voice that made everyone jump towards the heavens.

"Well, well, well," Hadrian laughed, "what have we here? I didn't realize that my future wife was having a family dinner, I would have brought the alcohol!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Demon roasts a Turkey

It was after that introduction to the Peerage, Hadrian made a high back throne-like renaissance aged chair appear next to Rias. When he was about to sit down, a bright light interrupted him as he straightened. His grin widened a fraction, his eyes flashing darkly before Rias also stood. The symbol that appeared in the orange light was that of House Phenex. The tall, blonde haired male looked around before his eyes landed on herself. He was about to say something before Hadrian stepped in front of her, his grin set into one that promised a cold death if anything happened to her.

That made her heart flutter inside her tightening chest as fear tried to strangle her completely.

"It would seem that an unfeathered Turkey has stepped into my abode, underdressed and without an invitation." He said, his tone making the room seem to chill.

Another figure appeared, one that Rias was all too familiar with. One that would probably turn this situation even worse, her older Brother's Wife and Queen, Grayfia Lufridge. The Maid of Lucifer took one look at Hadrian, tensing as the subtle power shifted from her to the Demon Lord. The tailored Demon stepped forward, chuckling, as he looked over the two intruders as he so plainly or would have put it.

"Who is this creature that stands before Riser?" Riser spat before music started up, as Riser was smashed across the cheek with Hadrian's cane.

"Don't you disrespect me little man, don't you derogate or deride," Hadrian said sharply as his eyes glowed unnaturally, "You're in my world now, not your world...And I got friends on the other side."

Rias swore she heard 'He's got friends on the other side' but the tone was set as Hadrian shoved both Grayfia and Riser into two empty chairs as his shadow split into many unnatural shapes.

"Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease, If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please." Hadrian grinned manically before cards appeared in the air, "I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too. I look deep into your heart and soul-"

He paused before glowering at Riser, eyes narrowed, "You do have a soul, don't you, Riser Phenex?"

The two shivered as Rias walked up and whispered into her fiance's ear, "Hadrian, I think you got their attention. You got the voodoo bit down, now please."

He chuckled before laughing jovially, "Of course, my Dear! Anything for my future wife, unless the Peerage has anything against this arrangement?"

Her Peerage shook their heads as one, as none of them would dare stop someone that clearly had Rias's best interests at heart. Riser and Grayfia tried to say something against this but they had no voices at all, as the Demon had both of their voice boxes floating in his palm.

"No one asked you two anything, besides, I am a very tolerant being so that is why you both are alive and not screaming pools of vile on the floor for my maids to dispose of. You both are under my Fiance's protection for now, but any actions against her or her 'family' will be an action against me. I will not tolerate any harm to them as they are mine as well." He said flatly, all the while his grin remained fixed on his lips.

The organs returned to the owners throats, as Hadrian snapped his fingers making the two wear something proper. Their Sunday best, in a manner of speaking, as Grayfia wore a dress similar to Rias's but was a dark white with grey lacing along the edges of the dress. Riser wore a simple tuxedo that had flame colored cuffs on the white suit. Hadrian smirked before a copy of the deal Rias had made with him appeared before the two, the blood seemingly to glow in the light.

"If you give this copy to your proper heads of your Pillars, I'm sure that you'll find that they'll agree this is all _Legal_." The last word was more of a hidden threat that sent a shiver down the spines of the Maid and Devil.

"Now, get out, I have tolerated your presence here for long enough."

Hadrian waved his hand and both vanished in a vortex of hell power, then Hadrian smiled normally, "Now that is finally over, shall we have a wonderful dinner?"

* * *

Rias was walking back to school as she thought about the events that had led up to her fiance facing down her brother, father, and Lord Phenex and laughing them completely out of the room. They had gotten the contract and had shown up an hour after dinner was over to, supposedly, "browbeat Hadrian into submission". Well, mostly her Father and Lord Phenex, her Brother was only there to look like he was doing so, not actually doing it.

That had been a good thing as Hadrian had started laughing at them, before starting up a song that reminded her of a classic Disney Villain. Her Father and Lord Phenex had been scared witless, while her Brother was looking very nervous about what was about to happen. She had felt the power dropping immediately, for what reason she didn't know, but whatever happened had pulled a one-eighty. Hadrian let all of his power out on the three for the briefest of heartbeats before clamping down on it once more.

They then left, saying that they had no problems except that whatever he had said after had, and she quotes, "made them leave so fast that it made the sound of a man threatened."

She had no idea what that meant at all but it was clear that Hadrian could handle himself without any backup against her Brother, a Super Class, and two High Class Devil's. But that didn't alleviate her fears much but maybe she and Hadrian could work out her problems after school was over today. Unless he was busy working of course, that Demon was working at the oddest times.


	5. Chapter 4: The Demon fights a Trio

In his office located in the blood fields of the Hellscape of the north pentagram, in the Eighth level of Hell itself, Hadrian worked as a radio player playing soft tunes. Behind his large desk was a large portrait of two figures, one dressed in a red suit and having a large sharp tooth grin and a monocle. Standing next to the Demon was a pale faced girl, with a youthful, innocent smile wearing a white dress. These were the last King and Queen of Hell in the Second Reclamation, Lord Alastor and Lady Charlie. Hadrian's distant ancestors through his mother's side, due to his ancestors's son falling in love with a human, as humanity always survived the Reclamations.

It was the Sixth Reclamation, the Age of Completion. Hadrian's senses then went off, making him look up. He stood up, making his way around his desk and looking over the balcony that overlooked his massive office. He leapt over the banister and landed on his feet, summoning his cane to his hand.

"Step out of the shadows, your hiding skills need to be worked on anyway." He said, casually using his powers to illuminate the dark areas in his office.

The light showed the forms of three females, all carrying swords of three different origins. The figures radiated hell power, the new energy that this age had, making them Demons. Not true Demons after all but close enough. The leader of the trio was wearing a tight uniform that reminded Hadrian of the Third Reich from Germany, in the white coloration. She had a sword made completely of living Ice of Cocytus in the shape of a rapier. Her outfit exposed a generous proportion of her cleavage that had a mark defining where she belonged.

"Ah," Hadrian bowed slightly to the female, "A Ice succubus from the Cocytus Clan, a rarity to see in this age."

She smirked as her companions were easier to discern.

"The smell of ozone and energy in the air makes you a member of the Lightning Clan of the East," He pointed at a Succubus dressed in punk style clothing, before turning his gaze to the last Succubus, "And you...yes, the follower of the speed Demon, Zerros. Interestingly, I have been found by the Assassin group that call themselves, "_Charlie's Angels_". What a delight it is to finally meet you all."

The Ice Succubus sneered before pointing her weapon at his chest, "We have been commissioned to end you, false Demon Lord. Prepare to be dethroned."

"Oh, it seems I may have ruffled a few feathers," His grin widened manically before he stretched out his hand, "Allow me to arm myself, my dears, it is only proper after all."

Red energy swirled in his hands, turning into a bone and flesh construction that had only been seen and told of in legends. A Demon Lord Crucible, a weapon that only a true Demon Lord could summon and shape to his will for combat. Hadrian then shaped it into a smooth curved hilt with a sharp tooth jutting out of the handle, forming a hilt. He then ignited the Crucible, the air crackling as the meter long blood red blade hissed into existence. Red lightning bolts coursed up and down the length of the blade as ancient Demonic writings swirled around the base.

"Come and kill me, my dears," Hadrian brought his weapon up, the blade illuminating his face before swinging it downwards, a salute, "I'm waiting."

As one, they struck, Hadrian grinned as they did so. The Ice Succubus's blade was aimed at his heart but was parried away before the Serpent Charmer used his staff to block the Gladius that the Lightning Succubus swung at his legs. Quickly dancing around the next attacks, Hadrian executed a swift thrust to the Speed Succubus's gut, only to spin it around and catch the ice blade, forcing it to block the gladius.

His blood rushed through is viens, his grin widened as they danced. Crimson meeting Ice, Lightning and Air. The Demon Lord toyed with them; blocking, parrying, thrusting, slashing. He knocked the legs out from the Speed Succubus, clearly she wasn't used to such a heavy blade in her hands before. He clashed against Lightning and Ice in a furious and dangerous dance, laughing and grinning the entire time. This was so exhilarating, yes, this was the distraction he needed for a while now! No power showing, no ego's or flaring of aura's, no, only the song and dance of the blade.

Hadrian twirled his blade, disarming the Lightning Succubus before hitting her across the skull with his cane. Focusing on the Ice Succubus, he pushed at her blade, making her give ground. She was skilled, focused, but not properly prepared or trained correctly. He slashed her balde away before cutting her hand off. She screamed in pain, as the crucible blade was meant to hurt anything organic it touched.

Hadrian stepped back, his blade at his side, facing away from him. She held her stump, using her ice magic to seal the stump. Impressive trick but she had lost, he lifted his blade so it hovered only millimeters from her neck. The smell of hair burning was potent as he studied her, a small grin fixed on his lips as he did so.

"You'll fit perfectly into my army," He said, making her glare up at him, "After some proper education, of course."

The doors of his office swung open, his secretary Ashley walked in, followed by his personally trained guards; The Sentinels. The armored warriors quickly grabbed and pulled the Succubi away, as his secretary looked over at him.

"We found her, she was sealed away in the fifth level of Hell, M'Lord." She said crisply.

Hadrian nodded before smiling, his Crucible dematerializing into the aether as he leaned causally on his cane, "Prepare for my arrival then, Ashley."

"Of course, shall we use the teleportation circle or slip-space portal?"

Hadrian grinned.

* * *

The excavation site that Hadrian stepped onto was in the middle of an ancient demon city ruins, one of the cities that had been created in the Fourth Reclamation before being obliterated in the final battle foretold in that Bible. The site was mostly a craterous build, as the prize that Hadrian had been searching for was in the center of the city. Sentinel Guards were armed with weapons that would cut any of the monsters that infested this layer of Hell, as it seemed whatever the prize held made anything nearby want to destroy it. Hadrian walked into the site and stepped onto a crane, as it lowered itself into the pit.

He watched the workers in specialized armor similar to the Sentinels carve their way into the walls surrounding the prize. Stepping off the materials that the crane was lowering into the pit, Hadrian strode over to the prize. A stone sarcophagus with the mark of the Beast carved into the top of it. A warning, but the warning wasn't a normal one. It was to those that opened this sarcophagus to be wary of the prisoner inside.

Pulling the Crucible out of air, Hadrian returned it to the original form before slamming it into the symbol. The energy surged over and through the sarcophagus before the sealed edges hissed. Melting away as the top shattered, revailing the sleeping form of one of Hell's most dangerous and most powerful deities.

"Well, well, well," Hadrian grinned, "Lilith, the Perfect Devil, Mother of all Hell."

With that said, he started laughing, a jovial, long, maniacal laugh.


	6. Chapter 5: The Demon gains a Pawn

Hadrian watched as his flagship, more like a massive flying aircraft carrier with World War II Battleship armaments, hovered over the basement of the many levels of Hell. Contrary to popular belief, Hell did have a basement and it was made up of three area's. The Lands of the Dead, Demonic Canyon and the Ocean of dripping Blood. The only remains of the many previous Reclamations that had turned Hell, Heaven, Earth and its many other dimensions in this universe into a blank page. This basement remained the same, like the unholy amalgamation of everything that went wrong in the previous Reclamations.

Such a loaded idea, that was. He turned his gaze away from the hellscape and onto the utterly sinful form of Lilith, Mother of Hell. The former Queen of the Demons was wearing a form fitting red dress, her shoulders and back exposed. One of her long legs crossed over the other as one of her arms was under her massive bust, but her eyes showed amusement, tact and even some lust. She was looking at Hadrian with those eyes as he grinned.

"I am glad you have awakened," He said smoothly, "however, it seems that you are under my control, according to the ancient laws dictated by the powers that kept you in your sarcophagus."

She simply nodded, her lips quirking upwards at the edges into a small smile. The Perfect Devil didn't say anything as she was listening instead, but that was something the legends spoke of, her ability to listen to someone.

"However, I wish to make a deal." He said, watching her perk up in interest.

"What kind of deal?" Her sultry, seductive and musical voice spoke up, a voice that would have made anyone that wasn't a Ultimate class become aroused from it.

"My crucible gives me many years of knowledge and powers as a demon lord," He began, taking his seat, pressing his fingers together, "But it doesn't give me a full knowledge, only an overview of what I need to know as a Demon Lord. Technological advances, plans of machinery and other weapons and magic I could use."

Lilith smiled softly and giggled, "That all? You don't need to make a deal with me over that, I was half expecting you to actually have me use my special powers to create life."

"While that would be useful," Hadrain nodded, "It isn't needed just yet, as I have much of the manpower already."

Lilith pondered that for a moment then nodded, standing up slowly, purposefully, "I'll start right away then, My Lord."

"Good, good," Hadrian grinned, his face cast in shadows as he watched the first Queen of Hell, his new pawn in his ever growing army.

* * *

Hadrian appeared next to Rias, making her jump in fright from the sudden appearance. He chuckled, making the red headed Devil glower at him. He simply walked around her and bent over, his face close to her own.

"Rias, my darling," He softly said, grinning, "You look ready to burst, is it too hot outside today?"

"N-no!" She blustered, huffing dramatically, "Y-you need to stop appearing out of thin air like that!"

He laughed, straightening before walking over to the couch and sitting upon it. Rias pouted before walking out, as she still had school. He would be here, waiting for her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, Lilith watched as the people handled the 'wall' that surrounded Britain from allowing the unfavorables out. She had come here as she wanted to add some of her own addition to the wall, like her new master said he would like. The Perfect Devil had added some Ancient Magicks to the specialized wards that kept the group that called themselves Death Eaters inside. She could feel the weak magic that was supposed to be like the Magic used during the time of the Age of Gods and Heroes, during the 5th Reclamation.

However, something made her look up, something that was powerful and felt the same magick of that age. She teleported to that location and found something very interesting, a large goblet with blue fire burning eternally within the cup.

"My, my," She cooed, "So this is the Holy Grail? Its so much bigger than I imagined."

Picking it up with some telekinesis, Lilith made the powerful object float into her hands before she teleported herself to one of her Master's Japanese offices in Kyoto. Placing it on his desk, Lilith could feel the magick's hum within the goblet before it roared. She stood her ground as the cup settled down but she could feel the lines of several contracts form from the object, clearly it wasn't done with whatever it had been given.

Lilith couldn't sense where the lines ended, as she put some of her own magic over the cup. It wouldn't be moving anywhere. But, she did have to tell her master about this new development.

* * *

Back in England, an orange haired girl woke up as her hand burned. In the dim light that the Moon gave her, she found a sigil on the top of her hand before she jumped again from a new voice speaking up.

"So you have the mark, you will be my new master then?"

The orange pigtailed haired girl looked around, finding the owner of that voice. The voice belonged to a well endowed woman in dark purple armor and royal blue clothing, with short blonde hair. She had a sword at her waist, a massive lance across laying on her shoulder and a shield with the Cross on it.

"W-what? How did you get in here!?" She sputtered in disbelief.

"Magicks even older than you, M'Lady," The woman said softly before bowing her head, "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, I am the one you would call King Arthur...well Queen Arturia of the Britians."

"B-but, you're supposed to be a guy!" The young woman spluttered, completely out of her element now.

"My legend was miss told, during my time, I used to be a male until my step-sister, Morgana, accidently changed my gender to be permanently female. But the people during my time didn't see me as anything else but their leader, even though I may have done some inhumane things." Arturia said plainly, before shaking her head, "But I must tell you, some of my magicks have binded my spirit to you as my master until the contract is completed...even though I don't know what that really means as it is hidden from me."

Irina Shidou finally passed out from too much information in too short a time.


	7. Chapter 6:The Demon collects some assets

Hadrian was very amused right now, watching as the fools that were busy prattling about in their Hell cities were too busy being ignorant of the problems around them. In Hell, or as the Devils now called it, the Underworld, Hadrian found it amusing to watch the Devils. Tonight was a clear night but even so, he had been watching from afar as something had been attacking the female population at night. So he had graciously decided to look into it unnoticed by anyone around him, with striking results. The night was cool and a soft wind blew through the streets, but in this alleyway below him was a dead woman. He didn't really mind that, death was a natural part of life but it was who killed the female devil that got his attention.

A white haired child that looked to be no older than five or six, covered in blood as he steps off the roof and lands neatly behind the girl. His eyes narrowed as he saw her atrocious outfit, nothing more than some underwear and a fabric that wouldn't have passed as a top in any case. In the childs hands were two large, ornate knives that were dripping blood as the child surgically cut open the woman's body to get to the insides.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said, making the girl jump in shock, "the warm insides will cool quicker."

"Want...warmth…" She said, looking at him with lost eyes, blood splattered on her cheeks.

"Yes, I see," He said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the girls face clean, "But that is not how you go about getting it. No, no, no, you're going about it the wrong way, my dear."

She frowned, head tilted.

Hadrian grinned, "Come with me, and you'll never need to delve into the corpses of these despites again."

"Follow…" Was all that she said, taking his hand as making both knives vanish into thin air.

He simply smirked before they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Hadrian found that Lilith took to the little girl quite well, so left her in her charge, while he focused on something more productive. Like making it so he would make the three factions look humiliated at the summit they planned to hold for peace talks, he was always up for a good prank or two when it came down to it. Besides, they had made his fiance an object of desire that would be passed around, something he wouldn't stand by at all. He was about to begin drawing up his plans for the prank when something got his attention. A flood of power, holy energy then a darkness.

He rose, appearing in the exact area where he had felt it, finding quite a sight before him. In chains on the ground, wearing nothing at all, was the Archangel Gabriel. Hadrian raised his eyebrow at her, mildly amused. Around her were cultists of the Eldritch kind, a remnant of the followers of Hastur it seemed. They must have created a trap for one of the servants of another religion to turn the servant into the next deity for their worship. However, it seemed that Gabriel was already halfway transformed into whatever eldritch creature they wanted so Hadrian did the only thing that was safest for her in the long run.

Let them finish the ritual.

The moment it was finished, he killed every cultist with a wave of his hand, demon fire instantly incinerating the cultists into ash. The Demon lord walked up to the now Eldricthified former Archangel and cupped her chin, looking into her face.

"Greetings Gabriel," He said jovially, making the Eldritch look at him in fear, "I am Hadrian, I want to make a deal with you."

"W-what deal?" She stammered, her voice quivering in fear and sadness.

"I can help you with your new life," Hadrian said, smiling more, "You are an Eldritch now, a being of great power but you're a newborn. I can make sure that you won't be hounded by your former family if you join me."

Gabriel whimpered before closing her eyes, then she opened them, "P-promise you won't hurt them?"

"My dear Gabriel," Hadrian laughed heartily before helping the woman to her feet, "The only hurt they will feel is the emotional kind when I give them a stern talking too for not helping you sooner."

He held out his hand, which glowed slightly, "Now then, do we have an accord?"

* * *

In a secret location, a snake-faced dark wizard awoke. He wasn't sure how he got in the room, tied to this chair but he couldn't move. Something stood outside his cone of light that glowed down upon him, waiting in the darkness.

"Free me," Lord Voldemort snarled, looking into the darkness to see his enemy, "Or I will kill you!"

"Ah," A jovial tone threw him for a loop as something walked around him, "If memory serves correctly, you tried that on me several times and it failed each time."

"I have no memories of you…" Voldemort snarled before the voice laughed.

"Ah those acursed memories," The voice said, chuckling like some demented clown, "Memory's are so treacherous. One moment you're lost in a carnival of delights, with poignant childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candy-floss …"

The voice paused before speaking again, much colder and more alien, "The next, it leads you somewhere you don't want to go...somewhere dark and cold, filled with the damp, ambiguous shapes of things you'd hoped were forgotten.."

The voice regained some of its warmth, but it was a false warmth as the light above the Dark Wizard flickered, something in the shadows moved in the corners of his vision but he couldn't quite get a glimpse of it.

"Memories can be vile, repulsive little brutes. Like children, I suppose. HAHA." The being laughed, loud and cold, not a trace of amusement in it, "But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is based upon. If we cannot face them, we deny reason itself! Although why not? We aren't contractually tied down to rationality!"

"There is no sanity clause!" It laughed again, making Voldemort feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time, fear.

"So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness! " It continued, the footsteps getting closer and closer, the light seeming to shrink, "Madness is the emergency exit…"

Voldemort's memories started to rush through his mind, every single one that he had repressed for so many years, as the voice said, "You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away... FOREVER."

Then it stepped into the light and started laughing, Voldemort could only scream.


End file.
